


DTF

by aomines



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six oneshots of Aomine and Kagami having hot dirty sex with various kinks. aokaga & kagaao</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Algolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His words caught in his throat when he watched Aomine slowly unbutton his school shirt. The shirt was then shrugged to the floor while he reached for his tie. His fingers loosened the tie even further and pulled it over his head and undid the knot it. “Since I don’t wanna hurt your arms this time, how about I tie your hands together from the front?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first one: algolagnia - love of pain during sex (aokaga)

He sat on the bench with a groan. He didn’t realize the extent of how sore he was until he started playing during practice. The coach didn’t make it any better when she made him run laps instead since his dunking and shooting abilities were weak at the moment thanks to his arms feeling like string cheese. 

He put his face in his hands and cursed his boyfriend Aomine. Having his arms tied behind him back while he fucked him senseless that resulted in one the best orgasms he’s had in a while was a good idea at the time, but now he was definitely paying the price. 

A small blush creeped over his cheeks at the memory and he only buried his face in his hands further. He gave himself a moment more to get it out of his head before deciding to take his shirt off. A whine escaped his throat when he lifted his arms to pull the rest of it over his head. He stuffed the sweaty material in his bag and reached for the clean one as well as his shorts. 

He opened his locker for his water bottle and came face to face with the mirror inside it. His mahogany eyes zeroed in on the hickies and the slight bruising on his right shoulder from Aomine who had a vice grip that day when he was fucking him. His face flushed again before aggressively reaching for his water bottle and slamming the locker shut. He slipped off his shorts and slipped on the new ones in one motion. Putting on his new shirt was just as quick except with sounds laced with pain. 

He opened his locker once more when he realized he was missing his cell phone. After pushing around old shirts he kept forgetting to take home and badly graded papers, he found it. He was going through the messages his loser of a boyfriend sent him during the time he skipped his classes when he noticed a shock of light blue hair and the voice that usually goes with it. 

“Aomine-kun should be less rough on you.” 

A blush worked its way up to his cheeks instantly. He snapped his phone shut before looking down at the smaller boy. “What are you talking about?” 

He gave him his usual blank stare before going back to putting his stuff away. “You know exactly what I’m taking about. I saw those marks. Not to mention the way you were in practice today.” 

Kagami grimaced. He honestly thought he was alone in here. That’s why he waited so long to change. “It’s nothing I can’t handle,” he mumbled while closing his locker. 

“If you say so Kagami-kun,” he said while opening his locker. 

He glared at the smaller boy through the vents of the locker before he picked up his practice bag and pocketed his cellphone and left the locker room.

* * *

 

His blue eyes read the same words for the sixth time. A sigh blew through his lips before he closed the textbook and gave up. He didn’t do school work not because it bored him, but every time he tried, it ended up with him reading the material over and over which got him nowhere. Aomine shoved the book off his bed and started reaching for a random magazine to pass time before dinner. 

As soon as he was in a comfortable position and he began to turn the page, his phone vibrated. He looked over at on his nightstand, considering ignoring it but grabbed it anyway. A navy blue eyebrow quirked when he noticed it was Tetsu. He never texted him first unless he wanted to bug him about how he treated Kagami or watching Nigou whenever he had things to do so this was a surprise. He shrugged before setting his magazine facedown on chest and flipped it open. 

**I think you’re being too rough on Kagami-kun.**

His eyebrows drew together and he frowned. Where the hell was this coming from? 

**what are you talking about tetsu?**

He snapped his phone shut while still wearing a scowl on his face. Rough? It’s not like he abused the boy or something. Even if he were, Kagami would at least say something about it. He was still in thought when his phone vibrated again. 

**I saw his bruises and hickies today after practice. And whatever you did to his arms made him unable to shoot with his usual accuracy.**

Aomine scoffed with a small grin. By rough, he meant rough sex. He was pretty sure he enjoyed it at the time, however he didn’t mean for it fuck up his practice at school. Oops. 

**i’ll fuck him however i wanna fuck him tetsu. plus he didn’t complain about it**

He left his phone face down on the magazine on top of his chest. Aomine licked his lips at the memory. Okay, he was pretty rough, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t allowed to see the red head for a week since his last midterm report card wasn’t as good as it should’ve been. His mom bitched and moaned at him which resulted in him talking back and that resulted in him being grounded from going anywhere but school, practice, and Satsuki’s house. 

Naturally when he got to see Kagami, he had to let all his sexual frustration out, and he did. Both of them were so unbelievably horny, he barely even remembered how they got to his his bedroom. All he remembered was making out with him against the door with Kagami mumbling in his ear to fuck him while he was kissing up and down his neck. Soon enough he was behind him, his school tie holding the red head’s wrists together, while his right hand gripped his shoulder for leverage while he pounded into him. He was pretty fucking sure that was one of the best orgasms they’ve ever had together. 

He did receive a few texts from Kagami saying his arms felt like ramen noodles that had been cooked too long, but he didn’t say anything about not wanting to fuck like that again. Plus he sent him a picture of the damage he did to his neck and shoulder with nasty colors of purple, blue, and burgundy against his tan skin. Which he set as his phone wallpaper since he was proud of his work like an artist. His lips spread out in a grin before his phone vibrated again. 

**Kagami-kun isn’t the type of person to complain whenever you do things to him. I still think you should be gentler with him.**

He sucked his teeth at the message. He hated it whenever Tetsu told him what to do, even though sometimes he was right, it still bugged him to no end. 

**okay, whatever, i’ll do what you say so you can leave me the hell alone.**

**Don’t give me empty words Aomine-kun. I see Kagami-kun almost everyday, I’ll know.**

He rolled his eyes. For one of the most soft-spoken short people ever, he was still one of the scariest.

**yeah, yeah bye.**

He closed his phone and put it back on the nightstand before going back to his magazine. Of course he ended up doing what he was doing before with homework. Eyes looking at the pictures and occasional words but not absorbing any of it due to Tetsu’s words replaying in his head. He threw the magazine to the ground and waited till he heard his mom call for dinner.

* * *

 

He took another intense bite out of his sandwich. He was annoyed, aggravated, confused, and probably other things in between. He hated whenever something was off with Aomine. Mostly because he was the type of person to let things fester in his own anger, versus actually asking what’s wrong himself. It wasn’t like their relationship was in jeopardy; it was just that his boyfriend was acting different in bed. It wasn’t a bad different, they still fucked like rabbits no matter what, but it was missing that spontaneous spark they use to have. He even missed the bruises and scratches that use to adorn his body almost after every time. His skin hasn’t looked this plain since before he was still a pale Japanese kid just moving to California. 

He swallowed, without really tasting anything and reached for his water bottle. He took a sip, set it back down, and reached for his sandwich again. A frown graced his lips before taking another bite. What’d he have to do to get fucked like he did weeks before? Sure, they’ve been dating for a while, but he still blushed like a virgin schoolgirl when he asked Aomine to try different things with him sexually. It probably had something to do with the smothering eye contact the other ace held with him sometimes. Either way, he decided to keep his mouth shut until he absolutely couldn’t take it anymore. 

Kagami finished the last bite of his sandwich when his phone vibrated against his water bottle. Of course it was the boy he was thinking about. 

**i’m in the elevator on my way up.**

He checked the time and it was definitely time for their study date. More like, he would attempt to help Aomine with his English work even though he wasn’t that good with the way Japanese teachers wanted it and Aomine would attempt to help him with Japanese History before they both got bored and ended up making out, having sex, or going to Maji Burger. 

**okay, i’m gonna unlock the door.**

He walked over to unlock the door and then went back to his table to pick up his empty sandwich wrapper and brushed the crumbs away. Kagami then went to his room to get his books and notebook when he heard the door open. He slightly smiled to himself when he heard the sound of his boyfriend sighing while flopping on the couch. He hated admitting it to himself, but he loved the dork. 

When he returned in the living room area, Aomine was indeed lying back on the couch with his eyes closed. He put his stuff on the table and decided to bend over and plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He could feel Aomine’s lips lightly smile into the kiss he returned. 

They shared one more peck before he opened his eyes and his favorite sight was in view, Kagami. “Hey.” 

“Hi, ready to get started?” he asked while standing up straight. 

He looked up at him and shrugged. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

Crimson eyes couldn’t help but roll. “Get your ass up so we can finish this.” 

He groaned in protest but put his feet on the floor to get up. “Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 

Boring. This was fucking boring. He didn’t really get why they even agreed to do this, but he guessed it helped sometimes since he actually got a better grade on his last test. All he wanted to do was run his hands across the tan skin on his stomach and ribs and make out with him a bit before they had to go to Maji Burger to meet Kise and Kuroko in fifteen minutes. 

Except it seemed like the red head was really focused on his work this time. Aomine sighed for the twentieth time and lowered his chin in his arms folded on the table. He watched Kagami nod his head in time to the music he could hear coming from his headphones. He apparently had two zones; the one on the court, and one during homework and it annoyed him. 

But then again, he’s been annoying him lately in another way. In bed, he wasn’t as responsive as he use to be. Sure, he still purred like a kitten and moaned like a porn star but his orgasms weren’t the same and that bugged the fuck out of him. He understood when they had long weeks with practice and schoolwork, so they were tired. But there haven’t been any of those weeks, so the pathetic excuse of an orgasm he’d been giving him drove him crazy. 

Sure, orgasms are orgasms, but there were orgasms and _orgasms_. Like the ones where he’d pretty much scream his name, leave scratch marks down his back and bites on shoulder, shudder in his arms for at least a minute, which would result in him being brought to his own orgasm because fuck his boyfriend was hot and watching him like that is the best thing he could ask for. However, he was stuck with weak orgasms where Kagami would shudder for thirty seconds and leave him without any marks to show off in the locker room the next day. 

He frowned because this is what he gets for taking Tetsu’s stupid advice. He knew that Kise fucked him rough, but you didn’t see him telling the blonde to go easy on him since that was their business not his. But then again, he was pretty sure him and Kuroko didn’t tie each other up, leave deep bite and scratch marks, and do some of the other kinky shit him and Kagami did. 

He glared at the pencil in Kagami’s hand as he scribbled away. If the red head wanted the dirty sex maybe he would’ve said something by now. He also would’ve defended himself to Kuroko and told him enjoyed it and that he didn’t have to worry. Aomine scowled even harder in thought before reaching across the table and taking the pencil out of his boyfriends’ hand. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed while pulling his headphones down to his neck, “what the hell are you doing?” 

“Is there something wrong with the way I fuck you?” he asked with a straight face. 

Kagami instantly felt his cheeks heat up. “W-what are you talking about?” 

He rolled his midnight blue eyes. “You know what the fuck I’m talking about.” 

Silence settled over the two of them while they stared at each other, which caused his cheeks to heat up even more. He sighed in defeat, dropped his head, and ran a hand through his hair. Then both his hands covered his face since he knew he looked like the blushing virgin schoolgirl he compared himself to earlier. He mumbled into his hands because he honestly didn’t think he could say out loud. 

Aomine frowned. For someone who’s said more dirty things to him than he could count in bed, he had a harder time when they weren’t naked. “Put your fucking hands down and tell me please.” 

He groaned into his palms before putting his hands on the table and looking his boyfriend straight in the eye. “You’re not fucking me hard enough anymore.”

He took the information in and leaned back in his chair. “Hm, is that it?” he sighed and folded his arms, “this is what I get for listening to Tetsu.” 

Kagami’s eyebrows knitted together. “What does Kuroko have to do with this?” 

“Remember when I fucked you with your arms tied behind your back? Well he complained to me the next day that you couldn’t really shoot at practice and I was being too rough with you and whatever.” 

A flare of anger filled him. He told the smaller boy it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. He couldn’t believe he actually confronted Aomine about it. “I told him I was fine! Plus why’d you listen to him anyway? I would’ve told you if I didn’t like it.” 

“I don’t know. He just has that affect on me okay,” he mumbled while looking away, “and besides, you didn’t even tell me you didn’t like the way I was fucking you now. I had to ask you about it. Why didn’t you just admit to him you like it?” 

His cheeks slightly heated up again and he groaned. “It’s embarrassing okay! I’m not like you where I don’t mind telling everyone how I like to get fucked.” 

Aomine slightly chuckled and leaned forward to rest on his elbows. “Well guess what, you’re about to.” He claimed before standing up. 

The red head gave him a confused look and watched his boyfriend walk towards his room. He quickly got out of the chair and went after him. “Hey! What are you–?” 

His words caught in his throat when he watched Aomine slowly unbutton his school shirt. The shirt was then shrugged to the floor while he reached for his tie. His fingers loosened the tie even further and pulled it over his head and undid the knot it. “Since I don’t wanna hurt your arms this time, how about I tie your hands together from the front?” 

Kagami’s mouth went dry instantly and he was struggling to find the right words. “We’re gonna be late to Maji Burger.” 

He gave him a deadpan look. Leave it to his boyfriend to think with his stomach. “Tetsu and Kise will be fine, and so will your thirty burgers, so take your fucking clothes off.”  
He nodded and his hands instantly went for the end of his t-shirt to pull it over his head. The sound of Aomine undoing his belt and pulling down his pants filled his ears while he began to unbutton and unzip his cargos. His fingers were at the elastic waistband of his boxers when his boyfriends voice stopped him. 

“Keep them on for right now,” he commanded while tucking the edge of his tie in his boxers, “get on the bed.” 

He was going to ask why, but he knew that would just waste time so he silently obeyed and headed for his bed. Kagami laid on his back and watched as Aomine slowly strolled towards him, got on the bed, and placed himself between his legs. His breath caught in his throat when he felt Aomine’s growing erection press against his own. The bluenette rolled his hips against his before diving in for an open mouthed kiss. He instantly moaned into his mouth, and started to move his hips along with him. 

Aomine started to place open-mouthed kisses along his neck. His tongue trailed up to his pulse where he sucked and nibbled for a moment before trailing back down and giving a harsh bite, sinking his teeth into his tan skin. He only groaned and grounded his hips harder against his. In return he quickly licked away the pain, moving his tongue in shapes and letters while his hand trailed up to his chest. 

Kagami moaned a lot louder than he meant to when he felt fingers brush over and pinch at his nipples. Aomine smiled into his neck while continuing to suck and bite, but he picked on his boyfriends shallow breathing and kissed back up to his face and pushed his tongue back into his mouth. The red head eagerly sucked on it and brought his hands up to run his hands through his hair. He groaned into the kiss and rolled his hips extra hard against the boy beneath him. 

It turned into a competition when they were both rolling their hips in unison, their tongues teasing each others in and out of the others mouth. It wasn’t until Kagami caught Aomine’s bottom lip between his teeth, that he stopped their frantic grinding. He lightly sucked it and let it go while looking him straight in the eye. The darker teen couldn’t help but chuckle. “I could come in my underwear just from that.” 

He sucked his teeth. “I rather you come inside me you jerk.” 

His leaned forward and licked between Kagami’s parted lips. “Keep talking like that and it might not happen.” 

The red copied his actions with his tongue. “Just tie me up and fuck me already.” 

Navy clashed with ruby while they made eye contact. He smirked while reaching for the tie still in his waistband. “Gladly.” Aomine stood on his knees while he started to bring the ends of the tie together to make a knot. He reached for his boyfriends’ wrists and began tying. 

He chewed his lip while watching the silky cloth being tied around his wrists. “W-wait!” 

He looked up from tying and stopped his actions. “What? You don’t want to be tied up this time?” 

“No!” he retorted with panic that he would get the wrong idea, “I want you to tie my hands up from behind again.” 

He thickly swallowed and began to undo the knot. “Are you sure? What about your arms?”

“I don’t have practice tomorrow since my coach has a test she needs to study for,” he mumbled while watching the knot come undone like magic. 

Aomine blew a sigh through his nose to calm himself down. He didn’t want to start fumbling like a nervous virgin now. “Alright, turn over, get on your knees, and put your arms behind your back.” 

He nodded and did just that. He tried to wait patiently while he felt the smooth tie slide back against his wrists again. A groan escaped his lips when the knot was tied securely and tight against his wrists. Aomine then placed a hand on his back to push his face into the pillow, but then reached for his hips to make sure his ass stayed in the air. 

He couldn’t help but run his hands all over his backside, squeezing, biting, and molding the flesh through his underwear. Kagami whined and pushed back against his touch for more. His movements were halted when a vice grip was placed on his hips. The younger ace heard another whine filled with want and ignored it with a smirk. He then placed each of his hands on an ass cheek before spreading them and placing his erection in between. 

Both of the boys let out a needy moan at the new sensation. Aomine continued to grind in between in his cheeks, rolling his hips at an unfairly slow pace. The boy underneath him let a whining noise escape his throat since he couldn’t touch himself. He could feel the precum dripping from his cock and onto the front of his boxers since he was in angle. He was pretty sure he was going to go crazy if he wasn’t touched soon. “Aomine, please.” 

His hips ground against him even harder and he earned a whimper. “Please what?” 

Kagami pushed back for more friction and groaned. “Fuck me you jackass.” 

He rolled his hips once more with a chuckle. “Fuck me Aomine would’ve been nice too, but I guess that works.” He let go of his hips and reached over him for the nightstand to grab the lube and a condom. He sat back on his haunches while began opening the top to the lube, but he got side tracked when he noticed his boyfriend waving his ass in the air like a bitch in heat. 

Without thought he dropped the lube and smacked him on the ass. Kagami couldn’t help it when a moan escaped his lips and the sensation instantly traveled to his cock. “Fuck, do that again.” 

Aomine paused while reaching for the lube. “Seriously?” 

He chuckled into the pillow. “Did I fucking stutter? Spank me again.” 

“Shit Kagami,” he mumbled when the thought of striking him and hearing that moan again went straight to his erection. He pulled his hand back and hit him just as hard as before except on the opposite side. Another whimper of approval graced his ears and he did it again. 

The red head buried his face in the pillow to cover his embarrassing sounds. Except he was even more embarrassed that he wanted more. He turned his face to side when another smack against his skin filled his ears. “Harder. And take off my underwear damnit.”

You didn’t have to tell Aomine twice. While reaching for the elastic band of his boxers he noticed a hole, and a mischievous smirk graced his lips, he had a better idea. “Can we go underwear shopping this weekend?” 

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Why?” 

His left hand stayed at the top of the waistband and while his right went down to the hole. “Because you’re gonna need some more.” He stated before slipping his fingers in the tear, and ripping the cloth completely open. 

The air touching his backside and the sound of tearing his cloth filled his ears. “Did you just seriously rip apart my fucking underwear?” 

He couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up his throat while he continued to shred the remaining cloth so he could fully see his ass. “Yes, yes I did,” he said while throwing the material to the floor. 

He rolled his eyes. “I can’t fucking believe you sometimes. Why couldn’t you just–?” His words were cut short when a smack to his ass harder than before cut him off. The stinging pain spread through his cheek and caused his cock to twitch with a moan. 

“Shut up, before I stuff my dick in your mouth and not your ass,” he commanded while reaching for the lube again. 

Kagami growled in return and kept his mouth shut. His ears perked at the sound of lube cap snapping open and then closed. He did his best to not move his ass around again even though he wanted another spanking, but he feared he would come in the remaining amount of his underwear so his stayed still. He didn’t make another sound until a finger pushed its way past his entrance.  
Aomine smiled and worked his index finger in and out, at his usual torturously slow pace. He then added a second finger into the equation when he felt he was ready. He chewed his lip while noticing Kagami pushing back against his fingers and moaning, pretty much begging to be fucked. He finally added a third finger, scissoring and spreading them for a better stretch. When his finger brushed against the older boys’ prostate, a moan louder than expected erupted through his mouth. 

The bluenette paused with his finger. “Don’t you fucking dare come before I can even stick it in.”

Kagami whined into the pillow. “Then please fucking touch me.” 

The hoarseness in his voice caused him to groan. He was fucking ready to touch him. He pulled out his fingers, pulled down his boxers, and reached for the condom. His teeth quickly ripped open the top, and he rolled the lubricated piece of latex over his dick. Aomine positioned himself at the tight ring of muscle and pushed in. Both of them groaned at this feeling as he sank in to the hilt. 

Slowly, he began to work his cock in and out of him. Reveling in the sensation of the tightness wrapped around him. It wasn’t till he heard a mumble from below him that he slowed down. “What?” 

“I said faster.” 

He continued his slow pace with a smile. “Excuse me, a little bit louder?”

He moaned and pushed back on to his erection. “Fuck you.” 

Aomine chuckled and went at a leisurely pace. “Oh, you said move slower?” 

Kagami growled. “Fuck you! I said faster!” 

The shout of his voice was music to ears. “That’s all you had to say,” he mumbled before beginning to pound into him. 

A curse fell through his lips at the new sensation and the sound of skin smacking against his. He was whimpering into his pillow when he felt Aomine’s hand slip under the torn cloth of boxers to his neglected erection. That alone almost made him come until he felt the vice grip and he knew what the younger boy was doing. “That’s not fair.” 

He leaned over him and licked the shell of his ear. “You’re not gonna come until I let you come.” 

He groaned in frustration, but then moaned when Aomine’s cock brushed against his prostate again. The bluenette moved back to his former position and harshly thrusted into the boy below him. His breath grew shallow while he fucked his boyfriends’ tight ass and held onto to his cock so he couldn’t come. While pounding in and out of him, he raised his left hand to slap his ass. 

“Shit, harder!” Kagami moaned while digging his nails into his palms. 

Aomine complied and did it again several times, each smack harder than last. Every merciless slap against his skin caused him to tighten around Aomine, making the darker boy moan along with him. He gave up on hitting him and reached for his hands tied behind his back. His fingers wrapped around his tie to pull the red head against his chest while fucked he him. He then hooked an arm in his to keep him steady. 

The slight burning of the tie dug into wrists from the cloth, and his arms being stretched only fueled his pleasure. Kagami threw his head back and rested it against the taller boys shoulder, moans of pleasure falling through his lips. Aomine took that as invitation and sank his teeth into the tan skin, which earned him a whimper and more precum dripping down his fingers. 

He finally released his cock and trailed his sticky fingers up to Kagami’s chest, harshly pinching his nipples and scratching up and down his abs before trailing back down into his boxer to hastily fisting his erection. 

He nibbled and then licked the shell of his ear once more. “Now come for me.” 

The huskiness of voice sent him over the edge and a silent scream caught in his throat when he came in Aomine’s hand. The tan teen trembled in his arms while spurts of come were still flowing onto his fingers when Aomine finally came into his Kagami’s ass, groaning and biting into his shoulder hard enough to leave teeth marks. 

When they both came down from their orgasm, Aomine slipped out, tied the condom, and threw it in the trashcan next to the bed. He then made quick work of undoing the tie around his wrists and threw it to the floor. Once his arms were released, Kagami face planted into his pillow and his boyfriend did the same next to him. 

The older boy cleared his throat before speaking. “I fucking hate you.”

He chuckled and put an arm over his face. “I love fucking you.” 

Kagami rolled over to glare at him instead of resorting to violence like he wanted to except he was too weak. “Me too.” He mumbled with a small smirk. Aomine returned it and moved closer to press his lips against his. His boyfriend was the hottest annoying piece of ass ever and he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first aokaga, so i hoped you liked it. sorry for any errors
> 
> next one: grapholagnia - urge to stare at obscene pictures (kagaao)


	2. Grapholagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami tries to be romantic for Aomine's birthday, and he's not having that. "Fuck romance, do me instead!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grapholagnia - urge to stare at obscene pictures (kagaao)

Aomine tried to focus on playing an old Tekken game he found in his PSP when he cleaned his room last week past the point of actually seeing his floor. He was really trying to beat Leo’s pretty face in while using Devil Jin, but he was on his tenth speed match and it was definitely harder than he expected. It was also harder when all he could think about was the birthday sex he was going to get later. 

When his family left after wishing him a happy birthday he was allowed to go over to Kagami’s and spend the night. Except he had one of _those_ families, so the adults were still talking and probably drinking sake and beer while the kids ran around without supervision. He was so fucking annoyed. All he wanted was to have his dick touched after not seeing that loser known as his boyfriend for a week. 

He stifled a scream when the knocks he heard at his door made him lose his match with a kick to the chest from Leo that sent Devil Jin into a cement column. Aomine threw down the gaming device with grunt. “What?” 

His door was opened and it was his mother with something in hand. “This came in the mail for you,” she stated while throwing it at his bed, “plus stop playing video games. They’re not good for your anger issues.” 

Aomine picked up the envelope with frown. “Thanks, but I don’t have any anger issues.” 

She gave him a blank look before shaking her head. “Whatever you say Daiki. Come down in ten minutes to say bye to everyone and say thank you,” she said before closing the door. 

He sighed while opening the envelope. The reason why he liked his birthdays now were due to birthday sex, other than that he hated getting old since it meant growing up and becoming an adult, and that was definitely something he did not want to do anytime soon. He slid out what seemed to be a magazine, which caused his left eyebrow to quirk in curiosity. 

He was pretty sure he didn’t order any magazines with Mai-chan in them recently, but the packaging was the same and there was no hint of return address as usual. Aomine tipped the envelope and a letter came out. As soon as he opened it he knew the handwriting, fucking Kagami Taiga.

> This is a birthday present for you Ahomine. If you’re wondering whose idea this was, it definitely wasn’t mine. In fact, Kise and Takao talked me into this so if they were wrong and you actually don’t like this I’m sorry but blame them. Also I’m making homemade teriyaki burgers and fries tonight just like you asked me to. I was going to bake a cake but I figured you already have one at home so maybe we can get something else later. Fuck, I’m rambling. I’ll see you around 5 okay?  
>  Sincerely someone who’s a lot better than you,  
>  Kagami Taiga

Aomine smiled to himself while setting down the letter and reaching for the magazine. He didn’t get what Kagami meant about him not liking it. If it was a magazine with huge tits, then what wasn’t there to like? He shrugged and looked at the clock, it was only three. His blue eyes rolled while flipping open the magazine, because wow did time move slow when you were hating life and horny. 

Except it seemed that was all about to change because what he was looking at was definitely not big tits, but a nice ass, Kagami’s ass in a tiger print thong. He instantly shut the magazine thinking maybe he was hallucinating from not touching his dick in so long. However when he reopened, it was still there and it was still just as arousing as before. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” he mumbled while flipping through the pages. There were twenty front and back pages, so there were forty different photos. That meant twenty different outfits since the positioning changed on the back of each page. He didn’t think it could get any hotter than a tiger print thong, but he was wrong. 

The leather jockstrap messed him up in a way he didn’t think possible, but so did the skimpy version of a fireman uniform as well a police officer one. He was pretty sure his mouth was watering when he saw Kagami sitting on a floor with a cake covering his obviously naked crotch and white frosting all over his fingers, licking them while making direct eye contact with the camera. 

For some reason Kagami in a baseball uniform fucked him up just as bad. However, seeing the red head in a suit and tie was also too arousing for words even though he wasn’t showing much skin. That changed when he flipped the page and Kagami was clad in leather booty shorts, a leather collar that read master, and in hand a leather paddle that had the word slut printed in red. It didn’t help that Kagami was completely eye fucking the camera, wearing that predatory look he gave him on the court and in bed. 

“Shit,” Aomine cursed while noticing the increasing bulge in his pants. He then closed the magazine because he had family down stairs and he had to say bye soon. He didn’t want to have a hard on, but he didn’t want to jack off because he wanted to savor it if he did. Also the knowledge that he had hours left till he saw his boyfriend was a crime in itself. 

He reached for his PSP again in hopes for a distraction until his family left. While the start up screen appeared he hoped this would work.

* * *

 

It didn’t work. His boner went down and he was able to say bye to his family no problem, but it was three thirty and he had to wait an hour and a half to see Kagami. That was just something he couldn’t accept so he packed his overnight bag and left early. On his way over he debated texting Kagami and letting him know about his early arrival, but he knew how that would turn out. 

He would tell him to stay home and wait a little bit longer. He was Aomine fucking Daiki, he was the complete opposite of the word patient. Especially after seeing his boyfriend in so many arousing outfits and imagining the different the situations that could come with that, there was no way he could wait. 

Aomine was walking towards Kagami’s apartment building and decided to send a text. He could always use the spare key he gave him, but decided against it just in case Kagami had an actual surprise waiting from him in his apartment. 

**i know you’re gonna hate me. but I’m on my way to your apartment.**

He didn’t have a chance to pocket his cellphone since the reply was instant. 

**ahomine!! you still have an hour and a half to go, why are you so early???**

**i got your bday gift and i couldn’t wait to see you so you can fuck me so hard i forget how to breathe.**

**… aomine.**

**like you don’t understand how bad i want your dick inside me. you’re so fucking hot and i need you to touch me.**

**…you’re fucking embarrassing.**

**what’s embarrassing is how bad i need you to destroy me when i get to your apartment.**

**fuck aomine. i’m still prepping stuff to cook tho. we can’t have sex until after we eat?**

He furrowed his brow at the message. Who the fuck did he think he was? **no.**

**c’mon dumbass. i’m trying to be nice and romantic here and all you care about is having my dick up your ass.**

**basically, but you know i don’t need romantic shit to keep me happy.**

**…fuck you aomine, i’m trying be a good boyfriend.**

**His navy blue eyes rolled once he read the message in the elevator. i already know you’re a good boyfriend.**

**yeah, but… ugh, why can’t you just wait.**

**sucks to suck bakagami. i’m outside your door.** He pocketed his cell phone and waited for Kagami to open the door. Instead all he heard was a groan and the word fuck. He glared at the door and fought the urge to bang on it. “Open the fucking door Kagami.” 

“No! Go wait at the convenience store or something. If I open this door you’re going to try and have sex with me!” 

Aomine growled while trying the doorknob. Fuck, it was locked. “God damnit that’s the fucking point.” 

“I’m trying to be romantic!” 

“Fuck romance, do me instead!” 

“No!” 

He beat against the door with a snarl. “If you don’t open the door so you can fuck me, this relationship is gonna have problems!” 

He heard Kagami growl through the door before it was unlocked and yanked open. Even though he was giving Aomine his well-known intense glare, it brought a smile to the darker boy’s face before he strolled inside. “God damnit Aomine–.” 

“Shut up, you’re the one I should be cussing out,” he claimed after shutting the door behind them, “I can’t believe you sent me _that_ and you honestly expected me to sit at home to patiently wait to see you.” 

Kagami groaned while walking back to the kitchen. “I like to have faith in you sometimes,” 

“Well you shouldn’t,” he mumbled while walking up next to him, “how long till this is done?” 

“It was supposed to be mostly done by the time you were actually set to be here. So technically an hour from now,” 

Aomine sucked his teeth while watching Kagami chop potatoes. “Can’t you give me a little something? I’m the birthday boy, at least cook shirtless.” 

“No Ahomine, why don’t you go sit down somewhere,” 

“I would like to sit on your dick but you’re making it a little too difficult,” the bluenette stated while grabbing at Kagami’s ass. 

“Hey, I’m holding a knife don’t do that!” he said while shooting the boy next to him a glare, “look if you leave me alone and let me just finish prepping the stuff we can make out or something.” 

Aomine couldn’t contain the grin that adorned his features. “Fuck yes, alright I’ll go to your room then.” 

“Why can’t you just sit on the couch?” 

“You’re probably gonna take forever which is gonna make me fall asleep and then you complain when I fall asleep on the couch,” the taller boy picked up his bag off the floor, “so I’m gonna save you the time shouting at me and just go sleep in your bed.” 

Kagami narrowed his eyes at Aomine’s back while he walked to his room. “Don’t plan anything Aomine. We’re not having sex till later.” 

“Yeah, just be a housewife and make me dinner.” 

The redhead in turn grit his teeth and went back to cutting his potatoes.

* * *

 

Kagami rolled his eyes while walking back to his room. The whole time he was putting the food together all he could think about was what Aomine could be planning alone in his room. His boyfriend was only smart when he wanted to be, so whenever he'd tell stories about how the blue haired teen managed to trick him from time to time, no one would believe him. 

Once he was in the doorway, he peered into the room and wasn't that shocked to see Aomine's back facing toward him in his bed with his arms wrapped around a pillow, asleep he assumed. A small smile formed on his lips at his boyfriend's ability to be able to sleep anywhere and everywhere before he lightly walked into his room. 

He momentarily thought of how to wake him up. Kagami wasn't personally the type to be mean by pushing people off beds, giving them wet willies, shouting, or anything like that to wake anyone up. Especially Aomine since this was the only time his boyfriend looked like an angel without opening his mouth to spoil it. 

The red head shrugged to himself before deciding to slip in the bed beside the taller boy. Even though his bed was a tight fit for the both of them, he was able to lay next to him without moving the bed around too much. Kagami couldn't help but smile again while his eyes roamed over Aomine's face. The light from his window leaving a pleasant glow on his brown skin. He thought about running his fingertips across his cheek, but decided against it in case it managed to wake him up. 

His mahogany eyes looked roamed over his features. Taking in his annoying nice eyebrows, his sharp nose that he flicked from time to time when he was being a jackass, his full lips that he loved to press against his own, to his jaw line where he also loved to press his lips against and mark when he’d tease him. 

Kagami pursed his lips and felt butterflies attack the pit of his stomach like the first time he realized he had feelings for him. He contemplated on going back to the kitchen and finishing the food when his boyfriend shifted next to him. He tensed up and watched Aomine’s face for a signs of him waking up. 

His blue eyes met Kagami’s before a predatory smile graced his lips and he climbed on top of the red head. Kagami cursed to himself as soon as he realized he fell into one his boyfriends dumb traps. He struggled to push the taller boy off, but failed when Aomine’s hands circled around his wrists and pinned his hands to the bed. 

The blue haired teen straddled the boy below him and kept his grip tight while he continued to struggle out of his grasp. Kagami let out a frustrated growl while he fought his hardest to get loose. Even though Aomine was only several pounds heavier than him, it sometimes made a difference when they decided to play wrestle. 

He left out another frustrated groan before giving up and glaring up at his boyfriends’ face. “I can’t believe I actually trusted you not to plan anything while I was gone.” 

Aomine let out a low chuckle and lowered his face closer to the boy beneath him. He flicked out his tongue and playfully licked at his cheek. “I actually considered waiting till after we ate, but then I thought about you in those leather booty shorts and I changed my mind. Who took those pictures by the way?” 

“One of Kise’s photographers,” he mumbled with a faint blush to his cheeks, “he owed him a favor so he used it to get me photographed for you.” 

“Well I guess I have to thank him later,” he claimed after a light chuckle, “but right now you’re gonna give the birthday boy what he wants.” 

Kagami couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “The one time I ask you to be patient and you have to go and- hey! Oh fuck.” His eyelids couldn’t help but slide shut while Aomine’s mouth sucked, licked, and nipped at his pulse. Kagami’s fingers then threaded through navy blue hair, lightly scratching at his scalp while his mouth continued to assault his neck. He felt Aomine’s lips tug into a smile against his neck when he let out a groan and arched into his boyfriend for more contact. 

Aomine placed a chaste kiss over the reddened mark he knew was going to turn into a hickey with a plethora of colors before adjusting his position on top of Kagami. He reached for his thighs to secure them more around his waist while he lined both of their bodies up so that their obvious arousal was able to make better contact. The darker boy gripped Kagami’s hips while he rocked against him, rolling his hips leisurely to create a sensually irritating friction against both of their cocks. 

Kagami rocked his hips back, reveling in the feel of being dry fucked from the boy above him. Both of their eyes met in a heated gaze before Kagami reached for Aomine, desperately wanting to feel his lips against his own. Their mouths met roughly, teeth making an audible knocking sound that the two of them ignored to continue sealing their mouths together. 

The red head controlled the pace of the kiss, his tongue massaging against Aomine’s in his mouth while occasionally nipping his bottom lip. Aomine couldn’t help but smile into the kiss when he felt Kagami’s arm’s snake around his neck to bring him closer. He made sure to speed up the swiveling of his hips against his boyfriends’, aiming to hear a moan spill through the lips pressed against his own. 

Kagami eagerly arched up into him, as well as providing the moan the boy above him was happy to hear. He then groaned when Aomine, separated their kiss only to trail back down to the unmarked side of his neck and planting a harsh bite. With a light gasp Kagami bucked against him, greedy for more contact. It wasn’t until another one of Aomine’s harsh bites and the rough slow grinding of their dry fuck session, that Kagami gripped the front of the taller boy’s shirt to try and push him off. 

Aomine paused during his never ending onslaught of grinding and his mouth against Kagami’s neck to look down on him. He was pretty sure he felt his cock twitch in his pants while peering down at the red headed boy. He enjoyed looking at his lips lightly swollen from their previous make out session and cheeks aflame with a blush that looked beautiful against his tan skin. He really wanted to ignore his actions of pushing him off and claim his lips once again, but fought it and instead brought up his hand to run it through the fringe of Kagami’s hair in a gentle manner. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked while threading his fingers through Kagami’s red hair again. Aomine had an attachment to his hair color that he’d never admit. 

Kagami leaned into his touch, lightly smiling at his boyfriend’s affectionate side. He almost forgot the question that was asked but remembered and felt the feeling of embarrassment flood again. “Nothing was wrong,” he began while looking away shyly, “it was just that I was close to coming in my pants and you know how much I hate that.” 

Aomine couldn’t help but laugh with a grin plastered on his lips. “After the seventh time, I’m sure you’re sick of cleaning your pants.” 

“Hey, you’ve done it before too! You’re just the one that usually ignores me when I want to warn you it’s about to happen,” he retorted while glaring up at him. 

“After the second time, I started ignoring you. I just like watching you cum and grind against me while you ride out the rest of your orgasm and moan my name,” he stated while the hand in Kagami’s hair trailed down to his cheek to cradle it. 

The tan boy knocked his hand away with a glare. “You’re so fucking embarrassing. Besides why are you on top of me? Didn’t you want to be the one to get fucked?” 

Aomine’s lips tugged into another smile while placing his hand back on Kagami’s face. He ran it over his temple down to his cheek to his lips. He ran his thumb across his bottom lip, savouring the feel of the softness against his calloused finger tip. He let out a shaky laugh as he thought about the boy beneath him on top of him instead and nodded. “Yes, I really want you to fuck me.” 

Kagami looked up at him, watching his half lidded expression while his thumb danced across his lip. Without thought, Kagami took his finger tip into his mouth. Lightly sucking on the appendage while meeting his burning gaze. His tongue trailed up and down before scraping his teeth against the pad of his thumb and fully enveloping it once more. He noticed Aomine’s breathing turn shallow and he smiled around the finger in his mouth before slowly pulling off. 

He wet his lips with his tongue before speaking. “Are you ready?”

Aomine was still in a daze and registered the words slower than usual. “Fuck yeah I’m ready.” 

Kagami brought his hand to the back of Aomine’s thigh before trailing it up to his ass and giving it a light squeeze. “I have to go turn something off in the kitchen. Get undressed alright?” 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” he claimed while quickly pulling his shirt over his head and then ducking down to tersely kiss the boy beneath him.

After the kiss, his mahogany eyes raked over the smooth dark skin and the supple muscle beneath it. His hand raised to caress it, resting on Aomine’s hip trailing up to the mole beneath his rib cage that was one of his favorite places to kiss. Kagami smirked at the boy above him before placing his hand in the middle of his chest and lightly shoving him. “Get off of me, so I can go and come back.” 

“Anything you say, master,” Aomine said in a sultry mocking tone while moving away from him. 

Kagami flicked him in the nipple before sliding off the edge of his bed and heading towards the kitchen. He took his time turning off lights, sliding things back into the fridge, and turning down the oil he had heating for the french fries. He knew Aomine was probably spread naked in his bed already, probably stroking his cock slowly waiting for him to walk back into the room to give him a show. He thickly swallowed at the thought and unconsciously reached for the zipper of his pants to release the pressure on his erection pressed against the fabric of his boxers. 

He undid the top button as well while he walked back to his room. Of course Kagami was right, while he stood in the doorway of his room Aomine was definitely giving him a show. Except not with his hand fisted around his cock, but with two of his fingers shoved in his ass working in and out of himself to the knuckle. Kagami couldn’t help but curse under his breath when he heard Aomine moan, his head still thrown back against the pillow and the muscles under his skin fluttering with each shallow breath. 

The red head stood in the doorway and began to shed his clothes. By the time his pants dropped to floor and his shirt was over his head did he notice Aomine’s eyes on him. He gave him the usual cocky grin before licking his lips and running his free hand across his chest towards his nipples. Kagami shimmied out of his boxers while he watched Aomine’s nimble fingers bring one of his dusky nipples to full hardness, causing a whine to form in his throat. 

He stepped out of his pants and underwear and made it to the bed in two strides. Aomine fully opened his half lidded eyes to watch Kagami loom over him, wearing the predatory stare he remembered in the magazine from earlier. His teeth sank into his bottom lip with anticipation and the pace of his fingers unconsciously sped up. 

The moan threatening to spill from his lips died when he felt Kagami’s hand wrap around his wrist. Aomine’s eyebrows drew together in annoyance from the pause of his pleasure. Kagami noticed and he returned the glare. “I wanna do it dumbass. You don’t get to have all the fun.” 

He lightly smirked and slowly pulled his fingers out. He rubbed his lube covered fingers on his t-shirt next to him before folding his arms behind his head in a mocking manner. “Then get to the fun part.” 

Kagami rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s passive position, always waiting to be serviced sexually. He shifted his position so that he was kneeling between Aomine’s legs, his face framed by his brown lean thighs. His gaze stayed on Aomine’s face while his fingertips made circles around his entrance, slicking his fingers up on the left over lube on his skin. He noticed Aomine’s jaw clench from the teasing touch which caused Kagami to grin. He continued with his taunting touch and didn’t push his fingers in until he noticed the complaint about to form on Aomine’s lips. The words beginning to come out the younger boy’s mouth perished and turned into a moan. 

Kagami’s long fingers fucked him slowly, scissoring and stretching him for the third finger he pushed in moments after. In turn Aomine moaned again, his previous lazy position changed after his hands moved down to fist the sheets. The red head continued his onslaught of pleasure with his fingers, opening him up and scraping against his prostate for good measure. His mouth then bit into the flesh inside of Aomine’s left thigh, sucking and nipping the brown skin. 

He didn’t look up until he felt Aomine’s hand in his hair once more. Kagami gave him a questioning look while he mouthed against the other inside of his thigh. His lips tugged into a smile when he saw Aomine’s cock twitch against his stomach and the same shallow breathes from before causing his muscle to ripple. “Are you ready for me?” 

Aomine sucked his teeth while letting his head fall back against the pillow. He let out a groan and skimmed his fingernails against Kagami’s scalp. “Are you fucking kidding me? I was born ready. Now get up here and fuck me.” 

“Then hand me a condom jackass,” he mumbled while removing his fingers. 

The blue haired teen frowned. “Come on, it’s my birthday. Do you really have to wear one?” 

“Of course I don’t have to, but you’re not gonna waste my cooking time by telling me to shower with you so I can help you get the cum out of your ass,” Kagami retorted while yanking the condom out Aomine’s grasp. 

His frown turned into a pout. “Later then?” 

Kagami ignored his boyfriend’s childish facial expression just to get filled with his cum. Instead he rolled the condom over his cock, tossed the wrapper to the floor, and stroked an extra dab of lube over it. He then pressed the tip against Aomine’s entrance and leaned over him, slowly sinking to the hilt with a groan. He let out a shaky breath before replying. “Yes, later.”

Aomine smiled up at him and wrapped his arms Kagami’s neck to pull him closer, causing the boy above him to plant his hands on the mattress on either sides of Aomine’s head. Their foreheads pressed against one another while Kagami began to move his hips. At first he fucked into him slowly, pulling his cock out completely to the tip and driving back in leisurely till he was balls deep. 

His hips picked up the pace, thrusting into him roughly causing Aomine’s grip on him to tighten and his legs to wrap around his waist. Their breath mingled, their noses brushed against one another, and their eyes never left each others while he pounded into Aomine. Kagami slightly shifted his weight and the angle of his thrust changed, causing the darker boy to cry out while the tip of Kagami’s cock continuously teased his prostate. 

The red head leaned down to capture Aomine’s lips with his own, easily slipping his tongue into his mouth to move against his. Their tongues massaged against one another and they both groaned into the kiss while Kagami’s hips never ceased in its onslaught against Aomine’s ass. Kagami reached in between them for Aomine’s cock, he smeared the precum at the head with his thumb before encircling the rest with his hand and fisting it at a terse pace. 

The darker boy broke the kiss to moan, his arms wrapped around Kagami’s neck separated to rake his fingernails down his tan back. Kagami nipped a trail from Aomine’s cheek down to his neck, while his hot mouth nibbled and sucked on his pulse. With a throaty moan and a string of curses spilling through his lips, Aomine came in Kagami’s hand. His muscles tensing and his hips arching off the bed from the impact of his orgasm. 

Kagami roared a curse word of his own as his climax coursed through him. He leaned down once more for a kiss, cutting of Aomine’s groan while his cock twitched inside him. Their kiss was sensual, tongues still intertwined while their muscles continued to flutter after the shock of their orgasm. They separated after a minute to catch their breath, Aomine unhooking his limbs from Kagami and the red head pulling out out of him. 

He leaned back to peel off the condom, tie the tip, and toss it in the trash bin beside the bed before laying on the other side of Aomine. Kagami rolled on his side to lay on his hip. He watched the rise and fall of Aomine’s toned chest before his eyes trailed back up to his face. His eyes still closed with an arm thrown over his forehead. 

Aomine slowly opened his eyes and shifted on his side to face Kagami. He reached forward to run his fingers through his red fringe once more. “Please fuck me like that everyday for the rest of my life,” he stated while his hand combed through Kagami’s hair. 

The older boy couldn’t help but chuckle and lean into his touch. “Only if you earn it jackass.” 

“You definitely have earned a lot from me after that,” Aomine mumbled as his hand dropped from his hair to rest on the bed, “but first make me my birthday dinner. I’m fucking starving now.” 

Kagami’s eyes narrowed. “You’re lucky I love you or I wouldn’t put up with your shit.” 

Aomine leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. “I’ll make it up to you. I always do,” 

“Whatever, I’m gonna go and finish cooking so we can eat,” he claimed while edging his way off the bed. 

His blue eyes watched Kagami bend over to pick up his clothes from before to put back on. He smiled to himself before deciding to voice his thoughts. “After we finish eating dinner, how about I eat your ass?” 

Kagami stilled in zipping up his pants and looked at him over his shoulder with a faint blush. “Stop saying embarrassing things.” 

Aomine gave him his usual predatory grin while he rolled onto his other hip to face him. “You didn’t say no.” 

His crimson eyes narrowed at him before leaving the room with his blush still existent. Kagami started back up the burners and began placing what he needed back on the kitchen counter from the fridge. It wasn’t until he was placing burger buns in the oven to toast did he admit to himself with his face in his hands that getting his ass eaten by Aomine could definitely make it up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first kagaao, so sorry if it sucked. 
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> next chapter: pareunomania - compulsive desire to have sex. (aokaga)


	3. Pareunomania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We can fuck on your teacher’s desk. You hate him anyway right?” Words of wisdom courtesy of Aomine Daiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pareunomania - compulsive desire to have sex. (aokaga)

“You can never keep your hands off me when we’re alone can you?” Kagami asked, his fingers digging into the skin of Aomine’s bicep. 

His mouth hummed against his neck to confirm what he said, but continued the onslaught of his teeth and tongue against the tan boy’s skin. Aomine gave another particularly hard bite before kissing his way up Kagami’s neck, to his cheek to finally peck him on the lips. He shifted back so he could take in his boyfriend’s face with smirk. “You’re fucking hot, sue me,” he said, his grip on Kagami’s waist tightening, “besides what’d you expect by bringing me here?” 

Bringing Aomine to his club recruitment day was more of Momoi’s plan than his since he wasn’t going to help Touou recruit, he might as well help someone else aka Seirin. “I expected you to try and help,” the red head mumbled. 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve helped out enough, I got like three kids to consider it,” he replied with a shrug. 

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows. “Telling boys that girls will be on their dicks like white on rice if they joined the basketball club is not exactly helping, or realistic.” 

“It was realistic for me, except I’m picky when it comes to girls,” 

“Shallow,” he retorted, “I’m pretty sure that’s the word you’re looking for.” 

Aomine gave another shrug since there was nothing to deny. “Either way, I contributed. What your teammates are doing is not exactly a good way of recruiting players.” 

“I know,” Kagami growled, “but it doesn’t mean they’re not trying.” They most definitely were, but between Izuki and his jokes, Riko’s death glare at the young boys ogling her lack of chest, Kuroko being ignored and the rest of his weird team, there wasn’t many boys on the signup sheet. 

“Whatever, they told us to take a break for the next thirty minutes so show me around your school,” Aomine said, releasing his grip on the boy in front of him to step back. 

He gave him a curious look. “You wanna see around the school? For what?” 

“No reason,” he muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets, “we have thirty minutes to kill, so why not?” 

Kagami still gave him a probing look but shrugged. “There’s not much to see though. Don’t all Japanese schools pretty much look the same?” 

He shrugged in return. “I don’t know. I barely even go to my own school,” 

“We’re second years now so that shit has to change,” he stated, brushing past him, “I’ll just show you my classroom.” 

Aomine smirked to himself and trailed behind him. “Fine by me.” 

The walk wasn’t a long one. A couple of turns and a flight of stairs that Aomine of course had to complain about. It was after school and the fact that the door was unlocked when Kagami turned the knob made him cautious, but at the same time his new teacher wasn’t necessarily the brightest. He strolled in with Aomine a few steps behind him. 

Kagami gestured to the room. “Well this is it,” 

“Hm, at least you have a better view,” Aomine commented, walking past him to the window, “the only view I have is the boy’s track team.” 

He joined him by the window, looking down at the girl’s tennis team demonstrating serves. “I thought you liked boys in short shorts,” 

“I like girls in sports bras and short skirts better,” he said, “plus the only ass I care about in short shorts right now is yours.” He finished with a wink. 

Kagami playfully elbowed him. “Oh please. C’mon, we should get back now,” he said, turning towards the door. 

“Wait,” Aomine said, grabbing the tan boy’s wrist, “we still have like twenty five minutes to kill, let’s do something.” 

“Like what,” he trailed off, but then realized what his boyfriend met, “Aomine, we’re not gonna make out in here.” 

His eyebrows drew together. “Who said anything about making out? I meant fucking,” 

He pulled his wrist out of Aomine’s hand with a suck of his teeth. “No fucking way. We’re leaving, let’s go,” Kagami commanded, strolling towards the door. 

He ended up stopping short due to Aomine’s arms wrapping around his waist. “C’mon,” he whined, his nose rubbing against Kagami’s neck affectionately, “you don’t think it’d be hot?” 

He relaxed in the taller boy’s grip, but shook his head. “Having sex in the classroom where I learn is not exactly a turn on,” 

A chuckle bubbled up Aomine’s throat, causing his chest to vibrate against Kagami’s back. “Really? You’re not thinking hard enough,” he said, licking his lips before planting a long kiss to Kagami’s neck, “the thrill of us being caught by anybody, or even you sitting in class tomorrow. Think about zoning out and remembering how I made you come in this very room. If you don’t think that’s a turn on, I don’t know what is.” 

He hadn’t realized it but his fists were clenched at his sides, actually taking in Aomine’s words. Kagami usually zoned out in class and thought about the Touou ace from time to time. Be it an annoying memory like them disagreeing on something or even a cute one like Aomine falling asleep with his head in his lap, he was in his thoughts. However, the thought of looking around the classroom and remembering being pounded by his boyfriend in that very room actually sent a tingle of excitement down his spine. 

Kagami deeply sighed then said, “We just have to be quick.” 

“Fuck yeah,” he said, letting go of the boy in front of him to turn him around, “where should we do it?” 

His crimson eyes surveyed the room for a moment before shrugging. The student desks were too small and the floor looked really, really uncomfortable not to mention unhygienic. “Uh, I don’t have a clue.” 

Aomine continued to look around the room, not ready to give up on his chance to get laid. He then looked behind him and smirked. “We can fuck on your teacher’s desk. You hate him anyway right?” 

Kagami turned his head to inspect the desk. It was definitely big enough, made out of a wood that looked sturdy enough to hold both of their weights, and Aomine was right about hating the teacher part. He nodded to himself. “Let’s do it,” he said, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s waist. 

The taller boy smiled, sliding his arms around the red head’s waist while they walked backwards to the desk. When the small of Kagami’s back hit the side of the desk, Aomine dropped his arms lower and hoisted his boyfriend up to sit him on the edge of it. He stood in between Kagami’s legs, his arms resting around his boyfriend’s waist while he leaned in to press their lips together. 

Kagami’s arms left Aomine’s hips to snake around his neck, deepening their kiss. The kiss started off playful, the both of them smirking while their lips moved against one anothers. It soon ended when Aomine’s tongue pushed into Kagami’s mouth, earning a groan from both boys. The grip they held on each other tightened while their tongues moved together, Kagami throwing in the occasional nibble on Aomine’s bottom lip. 

The bluenette brought one of his hands between the two of them, flattening his palm against Kagami’s growing erection. He groaned into the kiss while copying his boyfriends actions, bringing his hand down to the cup at the front of Aomine’s jeans. He lightly moaned, separating their kiss to use both of his hands to undo the front of Kagami’s pants. 

“Fuck,” Kagami sighed, revelling in the feeling of Aomine’s hand wrapping around his cock. 

He darkly chuckled, his thumb brushing over the head of Kagami’s dick. “That’s the plan,” 

“I wish you wouldn’t open your mouth sometimes,” the redhead mumbled, undoing Aomine’s belt and pants, “it can be a mood killer.” 

“Oh yeah?” he asked, his grip tightening around the length in this hand, “I’m pretty sure you were satisfied with my mouth open against yours less than a minute ago.” 

A whine rose in his throat, but his crimson eyes still rolled while reaching into Aomine’s boxers. “You know what I meant dumbass.” 

“You don’t complain when I dirty talk you in bed,” Aomine said, a faint grin on his lips. 

Kagami narrowed his eyes at the smug look on his boyfriend’s face and slowed down the strokes to his cock. “That’s different,” he trailed off, his breath hitching when Aomine’s thumb went back to tease the head of his cock. 

The taller boy let out another laugh then said, “If you say so, but let’s move on to the next part,” 

He nodded, then paused. “Are you even prepared for this?” 

Aomine scoffed. “Of course, I’m prepared,” he said, his left hand reaching into his pocket to produce a packet of lube and a condom, “who do you think I am?” 

“I’m oddly not surprised,” Kagami muttered, using his free hand to take the condom and lube to place it next to him on the desk, “were you planning this?” 

“Kinda,” he confessed, his hand leaving Kagami’s cock to reach for the waistband of his underwear and jeans, “I was planning on fucking you after we got back to your place but since now was such a good opportunity, I thought why the hell not.” 

“More like you’re a pervert and you wanna get off in a public place,” the red head said after shimmying out of his jeans and boxers. 

He shrugged while reaching for his own pants. “Yeah, that too. But you agreed to it, so that also makes you a pervert.” 

“Shut up,” 

Aomine chuckled, tearing open the lube packet with his teeth. “You’re gonna be thankful for this memory one day. And by one day, I mean probably sometime next week when you’re jacking off.”

Kagami felt his cheeks flush while scooting back, giving himself enough room to lay back before he spread his legs. “Let’s just get on with his,” 

He rubbed his slick fingers together with a smirk. “My pleasure,” he said, his index finger circling Kagami’s entrance before pushing in. 

A moan rose from the back of his throat, the feeling of Aomine’s thick finger easing its way in and out him. It wasn’t long before a second finger joined and then a third, scissoring and stretching him open for what’s to come. Aomine’s fingers then curved upwards, lightly massaging Kagami’s prostate. Another whine spilled through his lips, his fists clenched at his sides from the pleasure. 

His cobalt blue eyes stayed on Kagami’s face, taking in the way his eyebrows knit together, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip in pleasure, and the occasional low moan that would spill from his lips. Aomine cursed to himself. “Fuck you’re beautiful,”

“You always pick the worst times to tell me that,” Kagami replied, finally opening his eyes that were clouded with pleasure. 

His lips stretched into a smile. “You always look beautiful when you’re about to come,” 

“That’s great in all, but I rather come from the real thing,” he said, shifting on his elbows to sit up higher, “so get to it and fuck me.” He commanded, his gaze locking with the bluenette’s. 

Aomine thickly swallowed, nodding while slowly pulling his fingers out of Kagami. He reached for the condom, hastily tearing the wrapper open with his teeth and slipping it on. He squeezed out the last bit of lube from the packet, working it from base to tip before he positioned himself at Kagami’s entrance, his hands placed on his knees. 

The two of them shared a heated look before Aomine took the first initial push into his warmth. He hissed, feeling the tightness pull him in further. Once he was fully sheathed, he pulled his hips back. Slowly fucking into Kagami with shallow yet sharp thrusts. He heard a moan fall from the red head’s lips, causing a smirk to grace his features before he snapped his hips forward. 

Kagami cried out, tilting his head back on the desk while his right hand moved his shirt out of the way to finally reach for his cock. Soon he was stroking his cock at the same pace as Aomine’s thrusts, fast and hard with the occasional leisurely pace he loved to torture him with. He then craned his neck to look at his boyfriend, taking in the concentrated look on his face while his hips continued to propel forward.

Their eyes met, a silent conversation passing between the two of them. Aomine understood and leaned forward, his lips pressing against Kagami’s while the redhead hooked his ankles together behind Aomine’s back. The kiss was open mouthed and hungry, their tongues massaging against one anothers while they worked towards their release. 

The new angle of Aomine’s thrust made Kagami a moaning messing, his cock leaking a continuous amount of precum with each tug. The bluenette’s hip movements were relentless as he worked to finish the both of them off, the desk lightly squeaking under their weight. Aomine separated their kiss, quickly placing his mouth on the red head’s neck instead. 

A bite to the sensitive part on his neck was all it took. Kagami stilled with a breathless moan, his orgasm ripping through him. His cock twitched in his hand and cum covered his fingers, the muscles still fluttering in his pelvis with a whine. Aomine was soon after him, cursing into the tan boy’s neck when his hips stopped to ride out of his climax. 

Their lips met in another messy open mouthed kiss that turned sensual, tongues workings smoothly against each other. Kagami unhooked his ankles, giving the chance for Aomine to slowly pull out. The condom was removed and tied, Aomine attempting to throw it in the trash can next to the desk before a hand stopped him. 

“You can’t throw that away in here, that’s evidence dumbass,” Kagami said, uncurling his fingers from around the darker boy’s wrist. 

His eyebrows knit together in annoyance. “I’m not gonna walk around with my own cum in my pocket,” 

“We can stop by the bathroom and flush it or something,” he trailed off, his gaze dropping down to his sticky hand, “can you pass me the tissue box?” 

Aomine halfway tugged up his pants to make his way over to the box, pulling a couple out for himself before handing Kagami the whole thing. The two cleaned up in silence, collecting a used pile of tissue on the desk for them to throw away later. While Kagami was fixing up his pants, his phone began to vibrate. He groaned to himself while shoving his hand in his pocket to reach for it. 

An annoyed expression crossed his features when he looked at the caller I.D. “What Kuroko?” he asked, wedging the phone in between his ear and shoulder to zip up his jeans. 

_“We need you two back here. Momoi-san showed up since Touou recruitment ended early and now lots of boys are willing to sign up.”_

“Oh, that’s good for us I guess,” Kagami said, placing the phone back in his hand, “me and Aomine will be there in a minute.”

_“Okay. And Kagami-kun, whatever mess you and Aomine-kun just made, please clean it up.”_

After Kuroko disconnected the call, his jaw dropped and heat rose to his cheeks. He angrily shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned around to take in the smug look on Aomine’s face. “What?” 

A smile tugged at his lips. “Nothing, let’s go,” Aomine said, brushing past Kagami while patting him on the butt. 

The redhead sighed, picking up the bundles of tissue off the desk. Between Kuroko and Aomine, he still wasn’t sure who he hated more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this would've been out sooner but i ended up writing a kurotsuki. 
> 
> i also shortened this by four chapters since i wanna try doing the the thirty day nsfw otp challenge thing and some of the prompts are similar. 
> 
> but thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated! 
> 
> next chapter: merinthophilia - sexual arousal from being tied up. (kagaao)


End file.
